The invention concerns a heat exchanger, for cooling synthesis gas generated in a coal-gasification plant.
The synthesis gas that derives from the gasification of coal contains such components as particles of ash that lead to erosion and sulphur compounds that lead to high-temperature corrosion of the piping slaps and piping intake. Protecting the gas-intake end of a heat-sink heat exchanger by enclosing it in a ceramic monolith and extending intake tubes through the monolith and up to the piping intake is known from the synthesis of ammonia (Chem.-Ing.-Tech. 56 [1984], pp. 356-58).